Frühlingserwachen - Original version (When Spring Awakes)
by samoneill01
Summary: This is the original version of "When Spring Awakes" in German. Ein bisschen Romatik zum Frühlingsbeginn - natürlich Sam & Jack ;-)
**Frühlingserwachen**

Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag, den sie mit ihrer Familie im Park verbrachte. Sie genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper wärmten und lächelte vor sich hin. Sie saß auf einer Picknickdecke und beobachtete ihren Mann, der ein paar Meter weiter mit ihren zwei gemeinsamen Kindern herumtobte. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter als sie die drei lauthals lachen hörte. Sie hatten Spaß. Natürlich hatten sie den. Ihr Mann war absolut vernarrt in seine Kinder und die beiden Jungs liebten ihren Vater abgöttisch. Und sie liebte es, wie er mit ihnen umging. Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Vater für ihre Kinder wünschen können. Sie war glücklich und sie war dankbar, dass sie die Familie, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, wirklich bekommen hatte. Und das mit dem Mann, den sie seit Jahren liebte. Sie beobachtete ihre drei Liebsten weiter und ließ ihre Hand auf ihren schon deutlich sichtbaren Babybauch wandern. Bald würden sie zu fünft sein und sie freute sich wahnsinnig darauf. Ganz in Gedanken versunken bekam sie gar nicht mit, wie er auf sie zukam. Erst als er die Sonnenstrahlen mit seinem Körper verdeckte registrierte sie, dass etwas anders war. Sie blinzelte kurz und dann begann sie zu strahlen. Zwei sanfte braune Augen blickten sie liebevoll an und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ sie einmal mehr dahinschmelzen.

„Na, was machen meine zwei Mädels denn so?" fragte er sie und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Decke.

„Wir schauen euch Jungs beim Toben zu" antwortete sie lächelnd. „Und was machst du hier so?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und zog sie in eine zärtliche Umarmung, um sie dann zu küssen. Seine Zunge spielte zärtlich mit ihrer und es entfuhr ihr ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

„Und ich liebe dich!" hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn noch einmal liebevoll. Es war der absolut perfekte Augenblick, den sie am liebsten für immer festgehalten hätte…

„Schatz… komm schon, wach auf!" hörte sie eine weit entfernte Stimme sagen. Zunächst reagierte sie gar nicht darauf, denn sie schlief ja nicht. Aber dann spürte sie ein Rütteln und ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Hey, Schatz. Na hast du schön geträumt?" Sie blinzelte kurz und musste sich orientieren. Sie sah sich kurz um und erkannte den Park und die Picknickdecke, auf der sie lag. Und sie erkannte den Mann, der lächelnd über sie gebeugt war und sie liebevoll ansah.

„Was?" fragte sie jedoch nur, als sie realisierte, dass er sie etwas gefragt hatte.

„Du hast so zufrieden gelächelt", sagte der Mann, der sie immer noch liebevoll ansah und sie runzelte die Stirn. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und erkannte, dass sie nicht schwanger war. Und auch die Augen, die sie so liebevoll anschauten, waren nicht die, die sie so sehr liebte. Es war ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum.

„Ähm, ja. Hab ich…" sagte sie daher nur und stand langsam auf.

„Und verrätst du mir auch, was du geträumt hast?" fragte er sie dann, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vielleicht irgendwann" meinte sie und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

Sollte sie sich nicht schlecht fühlen, dass sie es bedauerte, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite nicht der Mann war, den sie sich wünschte? Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, dass er alles für sie tun würde und doch konnte sich ihr Herz nicht wirklich für ihn erwärmen. Sie führten seit einigen Monaten eine Art Wochenendbeziehung und es war durchaus schön, nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass da jemand auf sie warten würde. Und doch fühlte es sich falsch an. Sie mochte ihn, aber sie liebte ihn nicht. Und das würde sie auch nie. Nicht, so lange ihr Herz einem anderen gehörte. Einem Mann, den sie höchst wahrscheinlich niemals würde haben können. Und dennoch sehnte sich ihr Herz nur nach diesem einen Mann.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Tag im Besprechungsraum saß und auf den Rest ihres Teams wartete, wanderte ihre Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu ihrem Traum. Es hatte sich alles so real angefühlt, so richtig. So sollte es sein. Doch so war es nicht und sie zweifelte daran, dass es jemals so sein würde. Sie war jetzt mit Pete zusammen und nicht mit dem Mann, den sie sich als Vater für ihre Kinder wünschte. Und dank der Air Force würde er wohl auch nie der Vater ihrer Kinder werden können. Und dennoch war es genau das, was sie sich am meisten wünschte. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie er den Raum betrat und erschrak sich als er sie ansprach.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Carter?" fragte er sie mit einem Lächeln und hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Äh, ja Colonel. Ich war nur in Gedanken…"

„Was Sie nicht sagen... Und offensichtlich schöne Gedanken…" stellte er fest.

„Ähm, ja schon" gestand sie wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Tatsächlich… Und darf man fragen, was das für Gedanken sind?"

„Ähm, ja, also…"

„Carter?"

„Ähm, vielleicht verrate ich es Ihnen ja irgendwann…"

„Na gut, ich komme darauf zurück!" grinste er sie nun ebenfalls an und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie liebte dieses Lächeln und wie er sie ansah und seine Augen und…ihn. Alles an ihm.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen dazu gestoßen und als General Hammond den Raum betrat konnte die Besprechung beginnen. Doch anders als sonst hörte sie nicht zu sondern beobachtete den Mann ihr gegenüber und sie fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später saß sie in ihrem Labor und war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. So hatte sie auch nicht mitbekommen, wie er ihr Labor betrat. Erst nachdem sie seine Hand an ihrer Schulter fühlte erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und schreckte kurz zurück.

„Tschuldigung Carter, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken…" entschuldigte er sich.

„Nein, ist schon okay… Ich war nur…"

„In Gedanken?" beendete er ihren Satz und lächelte sie an.

„Ja…"

„Verraten Sie mir diesmal, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich geht, dass sie so abwesend sind?"

„Ähm… Also… Ich…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und sie merkte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. Und das konnte auch ihm nicht entgangen sein.

„Hätte ich das lieber nicht fragen sollen?" hörte sie ihn dann sagen.

„Ähm, nein ist schon okay… Es ist nur… ein bisschen… unangemessen…"

„Unangemessen?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ja…"

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja, mir geht da etwas im Kopf herum, das mir nicht im Kopf herumgehen sollte…"

„Und was ist das?"

„Eigentlich ist es eher jemand…" Sie war nervös, aber sie wollte es wagen. Mehr, als dass er sie abwies konnte nicht passieren. Und dann wüsste sie zumindest, woran sie war.

„Jemand?" fragte er sie vorsichtig. „Und kenne ich diesen Jemand?"

„Ich denke schon…" Sie stand auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber, so dass sie ihm in seine schönen braunen Augen sehen konnte. Dann hob sie eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Sie sah, wie sich sein Blick veränderte. Sie hätte es beschrieben als eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Furcht.

„Carter, was…?" Seine Stimme war ganz leise.

„Du bist es, Jack. Du gehst mir im Kopf rum. Die ganze Zeit… Und ich kann nichts dagegen machen…" gestand sie leise.

„Oh… Wirklich?"

„Ja…" Und dann näherte sie sich ihm zaghaft und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sam…" hörte sie ihn flüstern und er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich würde dich gern richtig küssen, aber das geht leider nicht."

„Aber…"

„Was aber, Jack?"

„Was ist mit…?" Sie sah immer noch eine gewisse Furcht in seinen Augen.

„Er ist nicht du…" antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß. „Und er wird niemals du sein. Er wird niemals den Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen können, den du bereits hast. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bekomme ich irgendwann die Chance dich richtig zu küssen. Das würde mir wirklich gefallen…"

„Wirklich?" Sie sah ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er schaute sie an wie ein scheues Reh. Das war so typisch für ihn und ihr Herz schmolz noch mehr dahin.

„Wirklich…" versicherte sie ihm.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann finden wir eine Möglichkeit, Sam" sagte er leise.

„Aber wann?"

„Wer weiß, vielleicht schneller als du denkst…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich kenne da einen kleinen See in Minnesota…"

„Okay…" flüsterte sie.

„Okay?"

„Ja…"

Ihre Hand lag noch immer an seiner Wange und er legte seine Hand auf ihre, bevor er sie zu seinen Lippen führte und einen sanften Kuss auf die Innenseite ihrer Hand presste. Diese Geste war so viel mehr als nur eine einfache Berührung seiner Lippen und es bedeutete, dass sich in ihrer Beziehung etwas Grundlegendes verändert hatte. Und das innerhalb weniger Minuten. Sie sah ihm noch kurz in die Augen bevor er seine Hand von ihrer löste und ein wenig mehr Distanz zwischen ihnen herstellte. Bis zum Wochenende waren es noch vier Tage und sie wünschte sich, dass diese schnell vergehen würden.

* * *

Der Frühling hatte gerade erst begonnen und hatte schon so viele verheißungsvolle Dinge mit sich gebracht, wie sie es sich nie erträumt hätte. Sie war gespannt, was das restliche Jahr wohl noch so für sie bereithalten würde. Eines war ihr jedoch jetzt schon klar, ihr Traum könnte möglicherweise doch noch in Erfüllung gehen. In jedem Fall hatte sie eine weitere große Hürde in diese Richtung genommen. Pete war bereits seit einigen Tagen Geschichte und sie und Jack waren sich seit dem letzten Wochenende näher als jemals zuvor. Und gemeinsam würden sie auch die letzte Hürde meistern können, da war sie sich vollkommen sicher. Gemeinsam mit Jack würde sie alles schaffen.


End file.
